Batman: Arkham Unhinged
Batman: Arkham Unhinged is an on-going comic book series published by DC Comics. Like the previous anthology, Batman: Arkham City, it acts as a prequel to the events of the video game Batman: Arkham City. Synopsis "Inside Job" :by Derek Fridolfs Hugo Strange's Tyger guards have succeeded in apprehending every "outlaw" in Gotham City, except for Catwoman, Two-Face, and Batman. Thanks to a tip-off from Two-Face, a Tyger strike team locates Catwoman's apartment and breaks in to arrest her. She evades them, but the commandos crack her wall safe and steal her most prized valuables. Furious, she confronts Two-Face while he is examining stolen blueprints of the Arkham City security facilities. Despite Batman's attempts to help her, both she and Two-Face are arrested and dragged to Arkham City, Catwoman furiously trying to grab a digital memory card from Two-Face with photos of the blueprints. "Observations" :by Derek Fridolfs Batman confers with Commissioner Gordon, sharing what little he knows of Strange's murky past. Gordon admits that the GCPD is largely impotent since Quincy Sharp declared martial law, and Strange's Tyger guards have become the ruling authority in Gotham City. They are interrupted by Tyger guards, sent to arrest both of them, but Batman has already disappeared, and Gordon appears politely baffled at the accusation that he has been consorting with a known outlaw. "Ruffled Feathers" :by Derek Fridolfs In his lair within Arkham City, Penguin mulls over the origins of his bitter feud with The Joker, and vows to have revenge once his gang is powerful enough. "Surgeon's General" :by Derek Fridolfs In his private clinic, Hugo Strange interviews several persons battered by Batman, including Arkham City inmates, and his own Tyger guards. The normally implacable Strange is inwardly troubled at how effectively Batman is inspiring fear in his otherwise rational victims, becoming less a man than a phantasm. "Separation Anxiety" :by Derek Fridolfs An origin story of the Abramovici twins who appear in Batman: Arkham City. Born Siamese twins in the former Soviet Union, the twins were discarded by their father and adopted by a traveling freak show, where they grew into strong and brutal animal wranglers. News of their abilities spread, and they were "liberated" by Joker, who hired a corrupt surgeon named Thomas Elliot to separate them. Joker kept the twin known as "Hammer," while the other, "Sickle," was thrown out into the street, and later recruited by Penguin. While researching this history, Robin comments that it is odd for twin brothers to be working for opposing sides. Batman says the brothers' conjoinment forced them to get along, but that is no guarantee that they will do so after being separated. Collected editions * Batman: Arkham Unhinged Vol. 1 (collects Batman: Arkham Unhinged #1–5, 160 pages; hardcover, February 2013, ISBN 978-1401237493; paperback, August 2013, ISBN 978-1401240189) * Batman: Arkham Unhinged Vol. 2 (collects Batman: Arkham Unhinged #6–10, 168 pages; hardcover, August 2013, ISBN 978-1401240196; paperback, January 2013, ISBN 978-1401242831) * Batman: Arkham Unhinged Vol. 3 (collects Batman: Arkham Unhinged #11–15 and Batman: Arkham Unhinged End Game #1, 232 pages; hardcover, January 2014, ISBN 978-1401243050; paperback, August 2014, ISBN 978-1401246808) * Batman: Arkham Unhinged Vol. 4 (collects Batman: Arkham Unhinged #16–20, 168 pages; hardcover, August 2014, ISBN 978-1401246815) Category:2011 comic debuts Category:Batman titles Category:Comics based on video games Category:Works based on Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment